


patience.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: ☀️☀️☀️ Prompt Minifills [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Loki tries something new with the Grandmaster - suffice to say, he is punished.





	patience.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ☀️ frostmaster first times (thought that'd be really difficult to get into under 500)

The Grandmaster kisses him in a swirl of haze and glitter, Loki pinned against the wall, and Loki groans into his mouth as he feels a hint of that awful, ineffable energy - ancient,  _ancient_  energy, so much more powerful than Loki himself, and fear and want meld themselves into one entity, clawing out of his chest for more.

The Grandmaster’s hands move lower, onto Loki’s hips, and Loki shoves them away. He sees the hardness in the Grandmaster’s eyes, all of a sudden, and the fear builds to a crescendo within him, making him  _shudder_.

“Not yet,” he says softly, his hand splayed on the Grandmaster’s chest, flirtatious. “Patience. Makes the game… More fun.” And the Grandmaster– The Grandmaster smiles.

                                                     —

Loki gasps and cries out, gripping tightly at the Grandmaster’s robes, and the Grandmaster brings his hand down again,  _hard_. The pain is unbearable, hot and stinging over his buttocks, and he is  _swollen_ , his cunt dripping down over his thighs. How long has he been like this, spread over the Grandmaster’s lap, hit again and again and again?

The Grandmaster’s fingers trace featherlight over Loki’s open lips, and Loki whimpers, arching back–

The Grandmaster shoves him onto the floor, and Loki lands with a hard  _grunt,_ staring up at him. The Grandmaster grins as humiliation flares within Loki’s chest, as he feels himself flush in  _shame_. “Patience, honey,” the Grandmaster purrs, and Loki shakily pulls himself from the ground. 

                                                       — 

The Grandmaster bites down hard on Loki’s neck, and Loki  _heaves_ in a gasp, feeling the flesh give way, feeling the  _mark_. Lilac blood is wet against his chest, and it makes him ache inside. “More,” he says. “Please?”

“Patience,” the Grandmaster whispers snidely, and he walks away.

                                                       — 

“May I?” Loki asks, gesturing to the seat across from the Grandmaster.

“No,” the Grandmaster says. Loki inhales, giving a respectful nod of his head, but before Loki turns away, the Grandmaster spreads his knees apart, and gestures to his lap. Swallowing, Loki slides down to settle on the Grandmaster’s thighs, one hand loosely upon his shoulder to keep himself balanced. “What’s, uh, what’s on your mind, sweetheart?”

Loki leans in, cupping the side of the Grandmaster’s cheek and kissing him soundly. The Grandmaster is unmoving as Loki does so: he lets Loki kiss him, even opens his mouth to permit more of Loki’s tongue, and Loki stops, his lips hovering over the Grandmaster’s, his expression uncertain.

“Patience,” the Grandmaster says, amusedly.

“I’m sorry,” Loki says, half-desperately. “I didn’t mean to—”

 _“See,_ what you need to, uh, understand, honey… I control this. You, uh, you get me? No— No  _teasing_. No trying to grab a little dominance. You want this, you got it, but on  _my_  terms.” Loki’s mouth is dry, and he feels a deep ache within himself,  _needing_.

“Alright,” he whispers.

                                                       — 

Loki begs to come for  _hours_  on end, each time refused.

“Patience,” the Grandmaster purrs, every time. Loki learns his lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> Put a ☀️ and a prompt in my ask for a minifill! 
> 
> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
